Alliance-Horde War
' * * Nation of Theramore}}† * * * * Lordaeronian Remnants}} * ** ** ** Dark Iron Clan}} * * * * Darkspear Revolution (late war) * Forsaken of Lordaeron}} * * * * * |side2=' ' * Nation of Durotar}} * Forsaken of Lordaeron|defected}} * * * * * * True Horde (late war) |side3= |side4= |commanders1='Main Alliance leaders' * High King Varian Wrynn ** King Genn Greymane ** Lady Jaina Proudmoore ** Council of Six ** Council of Three Hammers ** High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque ** High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind ** Prophet Velen ** Master Aysa Cloudsinger ** Ranger-General Vereesa Windrunner Darkspear Revolution * Vol'jin (late war) ** Thrall (late war) ** Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron (late war) ** Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix (late war) ** Lady Sylvanas Windrunner (late war) ** High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof (late war) ** Master Ji Firepaw (late war) |commanders2='Main Horde leaders' * Warchief Garrosh Hellscream ** Malkorok† ** General Nazgrim† ** Vol'jin (defected) ** Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron (defected) ** Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix (defected) ** Lady Sylvanas Windrunner (defected) ** High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof (defected) ** Master Ji Firepaw (defected) }}The 'Alliance-Horde War'Due to being the most recent conflict between the Alliance and the Horde it is also erroneously known as the Fourth War or Fourth Great War was a conflict fought between the New Horde and the Grand Alliance. Its exact beginning is uncertain but its end appears to have officially been in the Siege of Orgrimmar, with the removal from power of Garrosh Hellscream, though as with its status before it started, skirmishes and fighting continued amongst various factions of the Alliance and Horde following the end of the siege. Largely a series of brushfire conflicts, minor skirmishes, territorial disputes and interrupted periods of more open warfare, it consisted of numerous campaigns and internal conflicts. Major Fronts of the War War in the Eastern Kingdoms A major front of the war, the Alliance-Horde conflict in the Eastern Kingdoms took place mostly within the subcontinent of Lordaeron which is wildly recognized as having commenced with the Battle for the Undercity in 29 L.C., though many consider the Invasion of Gilneas of 30 L.C. to be the official commencing point of the conflict. While most of the fighting had been contained in the north, various areas of the south have also seen bloodshed. Notable battles and events * Battle for the Undercity * Invasion of Gilneas * Battle of Hillsbrad * First Battle of Andorhal * Second Battle of Andorhal * Battle of the Bite * Battle of Stonard * War in the Blasted Lands * Failed Vashj'ir invasion * Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas ** Landing at the Scarlet Palisade ** Battle of Cold Hearth Manor ** Battle of Agamand Mills ** Plague at Garren's Farmstead ** Defense of Brill ** Foray into the Undercity ** Landing at Windrunner Spire ** Battle of Windrunner Village War in Kalimdor Another major front, the conflics in Kalimdor were mostly fought in the northernmost territories, with the Barrens, Stonetalon and Ashenvale seeing the majority of the fighting. Notably, Kalimdor was the site of the last battle of the war. The pact between the Alliance forces and the Darkspear Revolution resulted in the Siege of Orgrimmar, which saw Garrosh Hellscream deposed and taken away to be put on trial for his crimes against the people of Azeroth. Notable battles and events * War in Ashenvale * Battle of Bloodwreck Bay * Siege of Northwatch Hold * Clash of the Battlescar * Ferelas Offensive * Bombing of Theramore Isle * Conquest of Tanaris * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Siege of Orgrimmar: Durotar ** Siege of Orgrimmar: The Barrens ** Siege of Orgrimmar: Azshara War in Northrend A minor front of the war, most of the outposts in Northrend were left manned with skeleton garrisons following the end of the War against the Lich King. Most skirmishes and battles were fought during the war, though minor skirmishes took place following the end of the war. Notable battles and events * Skirmishes in Grizzly Hills * Aerial Skirmish over Icecrown Citadel * Battle for Dalaran War in Pandaria With the discovery of a new continent, the wars of the Alliance and the Horde were brought to the foreign shores of Pandaria. Notable battles and events * Skirmish at Lion's Landing * Battle at Domination Point * Conquest of Kun-Lai * Conquest of the Jade Forest * Attempted assassination of Vol'jin War on Outland A fringe front, the majority of the confrontations between the Alliance and the Horde on the broken land of Draenor were fought between the Congregation of the Silver Hand, comprised primarily of the forces of the Clergy of the Holy Light, the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored and the League of Lordaeron, and a primarily Sin'dorei expedition headed by the The Sunguard and the Dominion of the Sun. Notable battles and events * Expedition to Nagrand ** Battle of Kil'Sorrow ** Battle of the Ring of Trials ** Battle of Sunspring Post ** Battle of Halaa * Rescue of Turalyon ** Battle of Bloodmaul Pass ** Battle of Manaforge Ultris ** Battle of Death's Door Notes Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Alliance-Horde War Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde